Chuang Yi
Chuang Yi Publishing Pte Ltd. (пиньинь: Chuàngyì, что означает «искусство») — издательская компания, расположенная в Сингапуре, которая специализируется на издательстве местных и зарубежных комиксов и связанной с ними продукции английском и китайском языках. Chuang Yi распространяет все или некоторые из своих продуктов в Сингапуре, Малайзии, Индии и Филиппинах. Распространение в Австралии и Новой Зеландии проходит благодаря сотрудничеству с Madman Entertainment. История Chuang Yi Publishing была основана в 1990 году как распространитель японских комиксов, публиковавшихся на упрощенном китайском языке. Успех к компании пришел после публикации серии комиксов Жемчуг дракона и Slam Dunk, а впоследствии она стала импортировать продукцию из Гонконга, Тайваня и Южной Кореи. В 1995 году Chuang Yi открыла свой первый филиал в Куала-Лумпуре и запустила издательство двух японских серий комиксов на малайском языке. В 1998 и 1999 годах Chuang Yi опубликовала свою первую адаптацию телетрагикомедии Legend of the Eight Immortals и Liang Po Po. На англоязычный рынок компания вышла в 2000 году с запуском в производство серии Покемон и двух тайваньских комиксов в местных газетах. В 2003 году Chuang Yi обеспечила себе лицензионные права на распространение своих комиксов в Австралии, Новой Зеландии и Филиппинах, а в 2004 году расширила свою деятельность на рынке журналов, включая лицензирование нескольких продуктов компании «Дисней». Chuang Yi начала продажи коллекций наклеек от итальянской компании Panini Comics и американской Topps в 2005—2006 годах, а в 2006 начала распространение комиксов в Индии.] В 2007 году компания обеспечила себе права на производство канцелярских принадлежностей под маркой продукции Покемон и Дисней и начала эксклюзивное распространение продукции DC Comics и Marvel Comics в Сингапуре и Малайзии. Манга, опубликованная Chuang Yi на китайском языке * 20th Century Boys (20世纪少年) * 21st Century Boys (21世纪少年) * Absolute Boyfriend (绝对男友) * Air Gear * Blaue Rosen (搖滾下的藍色薔薇) * Блич (死神) * Bloody Monday * D.Gray-Man * Death Note (死亡筆記簿) * Detective Conan (名侦探柯南) * Dragon ball (七龙朱) * Eyeshield 21 * Fairy Tail * Корзинка фруктов (水果藍) * Стальной алхимик (钢之炼金术师) * Flame of Recca (烈火之炎) * GetBackers * Hayate the Combat Butler (疾风守护者) * Hikaru no Go (棋灵王) * Katekyo Hitman Reborn (家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!) * Kekkaishi (结界师) * Kindaichi Case Files (金田一少年之事件簿) * Konjiki no Gash!! (魔童小子) * Initial D (头文字D) * Love Celeb (情迷贵公子) * MÄR * MÄR Omega * Monster Soul * Наруто (火影忍者) * NANA * Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (魔法老師) * Ninkuu (忍空) * Ninkuu SECOND STAGE * One Piece * Ouran High Host Club (Ouran High School Host Club в Северной Америке, Ōran Kōkō Hosuto Kurabu у Японии) * Placebo * Prince of Tennis (网球王子) * PSYCHO BUSTERS (超能力少年) * Saint Seiya EPISODE G (圣斗士星矢 EPISODE.G) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (鬼眼狂刀 Kyo) * Special A * Shaman King (通灵童子) * The Gentlemen's Alliance * To Love-Ru (To Love恋爱大麻烦) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (TSUBASA翼) * Vampire Knight '' (吸血鬼士) * ''M×0 * W-change * xxxHolic (迷梦魔法屋 XXX HOLIC) * Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (不良少年与四眼妹) Манга, опубликованная Chuang Yi на английском языке * .hack//Legend of the Twilight * Absolute Boyfriend («Zettai Kareshi») * Astro Boy (серии Акиры Химэкавы) * Ballad of a Shinigami * Battle B-Daman * Beyblade * Blaue Rosen (японское название: Ai wo Utau yori Ore ni Oborero) * Bakegyamon * Because You Smile when I Sing * Bio Booster Armor Guyver * Bloody Monday * Boys Esté * Captive Hearts * Chrono Crusade * Crush Gear Turbo * Digimon * Doraemon * Fairy Cube * FIGHT! Crush Gear Turbo * Flunk Punk Rumble (Yankee-kun to Megane-chan) * Fruits Basket * Стальной алхимик * Full Metal Panic! Sigma * Fushigi Yûgi (включая Fushigi Yûgi Genbu Kaiden) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime * Girls Bravo * Gundam ** Gundam Seed * Hamtaro Handbook * Хеллсинг * Hoshi wa Utau * Imadoki! * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts II * La Corda D'Oro * Land of the Blindfolded * Love Hina * Maburaho * MÄR * Medabots * Меланхолия Харухи Судзумии * Metal Fight Beyblade * Midori no Hibi * Mirmo! * Mon Colle Knights * Monochrome Factor * My-HiME * My Fair Lady известна в Северной Америке как The Wallflower и как Yamato nadeshiko Shichihenge в Японии * Negima! Magister Negi Magi * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Otomen * Ouran High School Host Club * Phantom Dream * Покемон ** Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu ** Pokémon Adventures ** Magical Pokémon Journey ** Ash & Pikachu ** Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 ** Pokémon Gold & Silver The Golden Boys ** Pokémon Pocket Monsters *** Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire ** Pokémon Jirachi Wish Maker ** Покемон: Судьба Деоксиса ** Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew ** Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea ** Pokémon Battle Frontier * Placebo * RahXephon * S · A: Special A * Saiyuki: Перезагрузка * Slam Dunk * Solar Boy Django * Speed Grapher * Spriggan * SuperPsychic Nanaki (Chōshinri Genshō Nōryokusha Nanaki) * Tactics * Tenchi Muyo! * There, Beyond The Beyond (Sono Mukou-no Mukougawa) * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time * The Mythical Detective Loki * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok * Tokyo Mew Mew * Trinity Blood * Trigun * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Tsubasa: Those with Wings * Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet * Vagabond * Vampire Knight * Venus in Love * Wild Adapter * Wings of Desire * World Embryo * X/1999 * Young Guns * Super Yo-Yo * Zatch Bell! (Konjiki no Gash!!) * Zig Zag * Zoids Другие комиксы, опубликованные Chuang Yi на английском языке * Disney Fairies * Disney Princess * Monster Allergy * W.I.T.C.H * Винни Пух и Друзья * Winx Club (up to issue #39; MediaCorp has handled Winx from #40 onwards) Манхва, опубликованные Chuang Yi на английском языке * Ragnarok: Into The Abyss Примечания Ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт